


Ribbons

by derangedfangirl



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, drabblethon 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedfangirl/pseuds/derangedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Walter's already had a vision.  He just doesn't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

Sometimes, usually when it’s too early for any logical human to be awake and the sun is painting the sky with flamingo hued ribbons, Walter will cock his head like he can hear music way off in the distance. Music like bone windchimes or the tinny, warbled strains from some ancient radio. Those times, Ray yawns so wide his his jaw cracks and thinks maybe that Walter’s already had a vision. He just doesn’t know it yet.


End file.
